


Baby it's me

by LazyAmara



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Slow Build, There's a baby, probably, who knows where she came from
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyAmara/pseuds/LazyAmara
Summary: Tony was minding his business when a baby showed up in his kitchen with nothing but a note and the diaper she is wearing.





	Baby it's me

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

The baby was sat comfortably on the table with her eyes wide and mouth slightly open in awe. She reached out one chubby hand in front of her, clenching and unclenching her tiny fist at the air as though she thought she was close enough, whilst her other tiny hand was grasping at the top of her diaper for support.

Tony was sat across the table from her with his arms crossed and flat on the table, his chin resting on his arms, staring at the baby in open wonder. A small lip-biting smile was gracing his face and his eyes were soft and bright. He tilted his head to the side so he could reach his own arm out to gently stroke her cheek with one finger. The baby gasped softly then giggled in absolute delight and Tony's chest tightened at the sound.

He was so enraptured.

The baby put both her hands on Tony's wrist and Tony gave another soft smile, laying his palm against her cheek. She leant into it, almost toppling over but Tony kept her upright.

The rest of the world was nothing to Tony in that moment. He was oblivious to the way Clint had been standing there, staring and mostly baffled, for almost five minutes.

He was completely unaware when Steve and Bucky walked in, freezing at the sight of Tony who had let the baby pull his hand away from her face so she could hold onto his index finger like a lifeline, shaking it around a couple of times in joy.

"Wh-" Bucky slapped his hand over Steve's mouth, not wanting to disturb the precious scene before them. They were both wondering the same thing though. _Where did the baby come from?_

Tony huffed a soft little laugh when the baby stuck his finger in her mouth. He didn't really know how he felt about children, especially ones as small as the little girl that was in front of him. He always made sure to treat children with care though, made sure they were comfortable and got the respect they deserve. He was quickly falling in love with the baby he had discovered sitting on his kitchen counter.

She was just so small. She had soft wisps of black downy hair and a tiny birthmark in the shape of a raindrop at the base of her neck. Her bright blue eyes, wide and shining were still on Tony with that look of awe still on her face, even as she sucked on the tip of Tony's finger, drooling just a little bit.

Tony finally reached out his other hand, chin on the table surface, to wiggle the baby's foot side to side, and then lightly pinched her tiny baby toes. Her squeal in response was muffled by Tony's finger still in her mouth, which she then pulled away from in order to giggle the happiest of giggles, her wide, open-mouthed smile and flushed cheeks taking everyone's breath away.

Steve and Bucky simultaneously clutched at their chests right over their heart.

"You're so adorable," Tony murmured though that doesn't even begin to describe how amazing the little girl was, even if Tony had only known her for about an hour.

Bucky removed his hand from Steve’s face to bring both his hands to his own cheeks, trying in vain to cool them off. He had just been telling Steve that he thought Tony was secretly great with kids. He was also raving about how gorgeous Tony looked with his hair tousled up, soft yet spiky, but that’s beside the point.

It was when Rhodey walked in, already talking about what he had planned for his visit- mostly relaxing and having movie marathons- that Tony startled and realised there were other people in the room. “Um…”

“…Tony… Why is there a baby on the table?” was Rhodey’s subtle way of bringing attention to the unusual situation, then his face went blank, “Did you knock someone up, Tony?”

“Hey, now wait a second! I-”

“Because I am ready to help out, I have a niece, I know exactly what to do, when to feed it, and-”

“Rhodey!” Tony interrupted loudly before Rhodey could list how else he could help. Rhodey paused and focused on Tony, a concerned expression on his face.

“Tony. Try not to shout. You could scare the baby.” Tony’s eyes widened and he looked back at the baby who had only stuck her own thumb in her mouth in the absence of Tony’s fingers. Tony turned back to Rhodey.

“Rhodey. She isn’t mine.... Well as far as I know she… isn’t mine. Um, she was just… here when I walked in…” He murmured.

Everyone was staring at Tony and they all had a look on their faces that Tony could not comprehend. Doubts started buzzing in his mind. When the baby started babbling he turned to her instantly. Unfortunately the doubts were incessant and started reminding him of always being told he wouldn’t be a good father, thoughts of his father’s inability to properly care for him, his unending disdain for tony and the drunken ramblings that he’d never be good enough for his own father. Tony stood abruptly.

“I have some work,” he mumbled. Then he was gone. Moving swiftly out of the kitchen towards the elevator.

No one stopped him. Too shocked by the sudden change. They stared in the direction he’d left in.

Again Rhodes was the first to say anything. “Someone is going to have to go and get him, he’s obviously already in love with her and I get the feeling she’s in love with him too,” Rhodey motioned towards the baby who had also been staring in the direction Tony had left in and was beginning to pout, her eyes bright with tears she wasn’t ready to let go of. Natasha looked slightly pained, but she moved closer to the girl and held her hand out to her, she let out a relieved breath when the baby grasped her index finger tightly and her lips stopped wobbling.

~*~*~*~

Tony sat heavily on his couch in the darkened corner of his workshop. He wanted more than anything to go back upstairs and bundle up the little girl and cradle her against his chest, and bury his nose in her soft downy hair.

He looked down at the note he found tucked in the baby’s diaper with a little hair grip. He hadn’t looked at it yet, too distracted by the entire baby in his kitchen from the minute she gurgled at him. Now though, Tony unfolded the note and read quickly through the almost familiar hand-writing.

_Stark-_  
_Her name is Shae_  
_Take good care of her, I know you will,  
_ _NS_

Tony’s eyes were wide and his grip on the note had tightened. Someone thought he ought to be responsible for a tiny human? He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. Whoever this person was seemed to think he could. Seemed to trust him enough to leave their child with him. He took another deep breath and stood.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed my soul and will motivate me to write more! Please let me know if you like it!


End file.
